The Joy of pepsi for those who Think Young
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Starcraft, Zelda, and Mario characters duke it out over Pepsi. Odd. ENDING FOR ESTHER UP!!!!
1. Origonal text

THE JOY OF PEPSI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pepsi, Starcraft, Mario, or Zelda. They are owned by Pepsi-cola, Blizzard, and Nintendo, respectivly. They can dike it out over the rights to this story.  
  
NOTE: if u do not play Starcraft, u r in trouble. PLEASE R+R!!   
  
( A pepsi comercial w/ Briney Spears is happining)  
Britney Spears: now it's Pepsi! For those who think yound! *winks*  
(buh buh buh girl enters)  
Buh Buh Buh girl: Hey! U stole my job! And I'M YOUNGER!!! I THINK YOUNG!!!  
BS: oh, a sweet little girl. U think u can do a better job than me, u try it.  
bbbg: ok. (begins singing) The joy of cola, joy of fun, joy of Pepsi on my tounge, hey, the Joy of Pepsi yea-eah.  
bs: Hey you little *****, gimme back my job!  
(fight breaks out)  
(Sheik enters)  
sheik: HALT!!! I will be the ruler!!! I can do a better commercial than any of you!!!  
BS: HA! only GIRLS sell Pepsi!!!  
(sheik turns into Zelda)  
BS: ohh.  
(Zelda casts spell to kill both girls)  
Zelda: Be a princess. Drink Pepsi! A drink worth of the Hero of Time's Girlfriend!!  
(Ruto enters)  
Ruto: I'M LINK'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
(they fight. Ruto wins)  
Ruto: You don't have to be a fish to drink Pepsi!  
(Sarah Kerrigan enters)  
Sarah: DIE, FISH FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(shoots Ruto.)  
Sarah: A drink worth of Ghosts. But I'm not really Sarah Kerrigan. I'm really...  
(removes mask)  
the Queen of Blades!!!!!  
Queen: and I'm not drinking Pepsi. I'm drinking Pepsi Zerg!!!  
(hundreds of Infested Terrans enter)  
ITs:(chanting) Live for the Swarm. Drink for the Pepsi. Live for the Swarm. Drink for the Pepsi.  
(They shoot off a platform into the sky and explode like fireworks)  
Kerrigan: Drink for the Pepsi! I will control your minds!! The overmind says Drink Pepsi! Be a Zerg! Drink Pepsi! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!1  
(Princess Peach Enters)  
QOB/IK(Queen of Blades or Infested Kerrigan): WAIT! Hold it! She's gonna be the new Pepsi spokesperson?!?!?!?!?!?  
Authoress: yes.  
QOB/IK: HOW IS A LITTLE TWERP LIKE THAT GONNA DEFEAT ME?!?!?!! SHE CAN'T EVEN KILL BOWSER!!!! I COULD DEFEAT HER WITH ONE ZERGLING!!!  
(both ladies are transported to a small room.)  
QOB/IK: that won't help.  
(QOB turns back to Kerrigan, sans all weapons)  
(Kerrigan cloaks)  
(Authoress/godess removes all her energy)  
Kerrigan: What's next? Tie me up?!?!?  
(i bet you can guess what happened next)  
Kerrigan: oh, perfect.  
(Peach takes her out with one punch)  
Peach: ummm... drink Pepsi?  
(crowd of readers goes wild)  
Random dude: That's the best slogan yet! She's HOT!!  
(Mario punches random dude.)  
(Peach is suddenly in a Bikini, and she is HOT!!)  
Mario: CLOSE YOUR EYES!!! SHE'S TAKEN!!!  
(Peach continues to model as none of the primarily male audience takes mario's suggestion)  
(Luigi comes in and beats the crap out of Mario)  
THE END.  
  
Should I upload alternate endings? The first 3 people to say yes will be in one! 


	2. Alternate endings

OK, ok, 1 person reviewed, but oh well, no-one else seems to care. This is for you, Ph1sh! Anyone else care to review? If u don't i WILL hunt you down and sick my awesome powers as authoress agenst you in another ending... hahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen of Blades Ending:  
(luigi is gloating)  
Luigi: I'm a luigi, Number one!  
(he gets his head bitten off by a Zergling)  
(Infested Kerrigan enters)  
Queen of Blades: I'm a the Zerg-queen, number one!!  
  
Sage ending  
(Luigi is gloating)  
(Saria, Ruto, Zelda, Darunia, Rauru, and Nabooru enter)  
(they cast Luigi to the Dark Realm to duke it out with Gannondorf)  
Saria: but only Girls can sell Pepsi!  
(they kill Darunia and Rauru)  
Zelda: and u keep away from my Link!  
(Zelda murders Ruto)  
(Godesses appear)  
All(alive, anyways): Pepsi! The drink of the girls!!! And gods!!!  
  
Evil Ending  
(Luigi is gloating)  
(enter Queen of Blades and Gannondorf)  
(They kill Luigi)  
both: Pepsi! The drink of choice for evil-doers!  
(they leave)  
(Bowser enters and starts dancing)  
(baby bowsers enter)  
BB: umm, Bowser? everyone left.  
(bowser kills baby bowsers  
  
  
Ok, anyone who dosn't play Mario Party 3 won't get that one.  
  
Reviwer ending  
(Luigi is gloating)  
(Ph1sh enters)  
Ph1sh: DIE!!!  
(Ph1sh reviews fanfic)  
Luigi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(Luigi dies)  
Ph1sh:Pepsi is hilarious! ROFL!!  
(20,000,000 people buy pepsi and cheer)  
(Ph1sh retires rich)  
  
SEE!!! U SHOULD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOod things happen to those who review. 


	3. Special ending for the 2nd reviewer

OK fine.  
  
CHANGER OF WAYS's SPECIAL ENDING  
(Luigi... you know.)  
  
Luigi: hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
(urns into a 50-foot monkey)  
(starts destroying everything)  
Lugi: must consume... consume... consume EVERYTHING!!!  
(goes to step on the hamsterdance hamsters)  
(enetr Hamtaro)  
Hamaro: STOP! I AM HAMTARO. YOU SHALL NOT HARM THESE HAM-HAMS!!!  
(Hamtaro gets squished along with the hamterdance hamsters)  
(enter Changer of Ways)  
CoW: STOP! With the power of the mookshaa, I will rule the world!! hahahahahahaha  
(writes review critisizing Luigi)  
(rules the world)  
CoW: moo. Drinkk Pepsi.  
  
PLEASE don't be mad, but your initials ARE C.O.W... next time sign your own name or i have to use your penname. 


	4. Esther Ending

Yet Another Alternate Ending

I wasn't gonna do this, but. I like ur fic, Princess Esther. Hmm oh, and Ruto won b/c the new challenger always wins so we can move on. I know, I know er, maybe I should make up sumthing about that spells don't work on sages?? Anyways.

(you know what is happening)

Luigi: HAHAHAHAH

(enter Esther)

Esther: how come you won, anyways?

Luigi: Becausea, I'ma Luigi, Number one!

Esther: not anymore!! (grins) go. Blastoise!!

Luigi: oh yeah? Yoshi, Get'em!

Esther: YOSI?!?!!? Yoshi's not a pokemon!!!

Luigi: see if I care. Yoshi, lick attack!!

(yoshi licks Blastoise, who begins to giggle)

Esther: lick? Pathetic. QUIT LAUGHING, Blastoise! It's undignified. Blastoise, Bite!!

(blastoise bites Yoshi in half)

Esther: easy as pie.

Luigi: HOW DID U DO THAT?!?!?

Esther: easy. Maybe because YOSHI'S NOT A POKEMON!!!

/luigi: wasn't there a cheat code to get pokemon #999, yoshi?

Esther: umm. Maybe. Go away.

Luigi: ok. (vanishes)

Esther: so, did I win yet?

Me: no.

(Aldrea {my online persona} enters)

Aldrea: I choose you Kit!

(a pink dragon enters and chirps)

Esther: A DRAGON IS NOT A POKEMON!!!

Aldrea: whatever. Kit, sing!

(kit turns light blue and sings, putting Blastoise to sleep)

Esther: here, Blastoise, have some awakining!

Aldrea: Why must they ALWAYS choose the hard way?!?! Kit, Dragonsong!

(kit chirps questoningly)

Aldrea: yes, have mmy shield up. Go ahead.

(Kit nods, then closes eyes and turns flame red. A wind begins to pick up, lifting blastoise into the air. It forms a protective bubble around Kit. Blastoise roars in pain and faints. Esther also takes 50 damage. Aldrea takes about 10 because she let her guard down for a split second. )

(Esther is out of usable pokemon. Esther blacks out.)

Esther: nooooooooooooo..

(enter Kirk [from the latest chapter of my Random Insanity Kingdom Hearts Big Brother fic])

Kirk: I call out: Visara the Dreadful! Tap, target creature is destroyed.

Aldrea: THAT'S MAGIC, NOT POKEMON!!!

Kirk: so? They're both by Wizards of the Coast.

Aldrea: grr.

Kirk: Tap Visara. You die.

(Aldrea is out of usable.. whatever she is using. Aldrea blacks out.)

Kirk: I WIN!!!

Me: but U R evil, so u lose.

(Kirk is out of umm.. Kirk is evil. Kirk blacks out.)

Esther: so.. who won?

Me: ME, oif cousrse!!!

Disclaimer: I am writing this on an ice cream rush. ^_^ PRINCESS ESTHER RULZ!!!! ARIYAH_CHAN RULES!!! YUKI DIVORCED YOUNG LINK EVENTUALLY!!!!! MY LAPTOP DIED!!!!! DEATH TO THE NIMDA VIRUS!!!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_

Oh, yeah. I don't drink Pepsi at all I don't even LIKe pepsi.. or Coke.. or Britany Spears. :-P


	5. hahahahaha

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
